Su mejor creación
by Drewyd
Summary: Nada sabía Remus que en menos de una semana él y su esposa serían asesinados a sangre fría, pero eso no viene al caso, porque este era el pequeño y perfecto momento que su familia no volvería a tener, e iba a disfrutarlo hasta el final. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

 **Su mejor creación**

« _La felicidad frecuentemente se cuela por una puerta que no sabías que estaba abierta_ »

John Barrymore

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Edward Remus Lupin nació, chillando a todo pulmón y pateando con fuerza. Tonks estaba entonces llorando del dolor, y aplastaba la mano de Remus de tal forma que pronto se la iba a romper. Su cabello corto y puntiagudo cambiaba constantemente de color, al igual que su color de piel y nariz.

Cuando ya pareció pasar el peligro, Remus se limpió el sudor de la frente y se mordió el labio, acariciando la mejilla de su esposa con amor. No podía recordarle lo suficiente cuánto agradecía haberle dado un hijo y no juzgarlo por su apariencia, ni mucho menos su falta de dinero o condición de hombre lobo. Remus tocó con suavidad la respingada nariz de Tonks y su mandíbula y le dio un beso cariñoso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que la mujer abriese los ojos. Ambos se miraron sin pronunciar palabra, olvidando por unos segundos que estaban en guerra.

—Es un saludable niño —dijo el medimago, impidiendo el momento. Tonks de inmediato alzó los brazos para que le fuese entregado su hijo, pero el medimago negó con la cabeza —. Unos pocos hechizos más para examinarlo y se lo entregaremos, señora Lupin.

Los medimagos pronto comenzaron a realizar complejos embrujos en el recién nacido, buscando algún problema de salud o en su magia, pero pronto concluyeron que estaba perfectamente sano, y conjuraron una mantita color azul, envolviendo al niño en ella. El medimago principal le entregó al bebé a Tonks, y la metamórfaga lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más preciosa de todo el universo.

Remus tragó con fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y las mejillas arreboladas, y acarició la pequeña cabeza de su hijo, con unos pocos cabellos castaños en ella. Aunque estaba enrojecido y amoratado, era el objeto más bello que Remus alguna vez había visto, y una nueva fuerza nació dentro de él, una furia que jamás había sentido. Su hijo no iba a vivir en esta guerra, nunca, y si tenía que dar su vida para que eso fuera a cumplirse, pues que así fuese.

No iba a dejar que Voldemort pusiese un solo dedo en Teddy, aunque tuviese que luchar por mil días y mil noches.

—Un varón nacido el 28 de abril de 1998, por los padres Remus Lupin y… —interrumpió otra medimaga, anotando los datos en un pergamino con una pluma.

—Nymphadora Lupin —murmuró Tonks entre dientes, y Remus rió jovial. Aún después de pasar el dolor de su vida, su esposa seguía manteniendo su excelente humor.

—¿Y lo van a llamar?

—Edward Remus.

—Muy bien, llevaremos a la señora Lupin a una habitación privada. Usted, señor Lupin, puede cargar a Edward hasta allá.

Remus asintió, pero Tonks gimoteó, acurrucando al pequeño en sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, Dora, solo me llevaré a Teddy por un momento —la consoló Remus, besando su frente con suavidad. Su esposa asintió con pesar y le entregó el bulto.

Remus sintió un amor infinito a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos, y aunque nunca había agarrado a un niño en su vida, sus brazos se colocaron instintivamente, resguardando la cabeza y la espalda del bebé.

La medimaga hizo un hechizo de levitación y se llevó a la agotada Tonks de la sala de partos, y Remus las siguió lentamente, asegurándose de observar todo lo que podía del pequeño Lupin. Pronto se dio cuenta que era la perfecta combinación de Dora y él, y se montó en uno de los ascensores sin despegar la vista de Teddy.

« _Mi mejor creación eres tú, Teddy_ » pensó Remus, sonriendo a más no poder. Teddy bostezó en sus brazos y la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

Nada sabía Remus que en menos de una semana él y su esposa serían asesinados a sangre fría, pero eso no viene al caso, porque este era el pequeño y perfecto momento que su familia no volvería a tener, e iba a disfrutarlo hasta el final.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Dios, adoro demasiado a Severus y a Remus, y no pude resistir escribir sobre ambos en este reto. Sin embargo, son dos personajes tan distintos que no puedo escribir de la misma manera a ambos, y mientras que la historia de Lupin me quedo mas bien nostálgica, la de Snape fue trágica y algo dura. En fin, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer y perdí el tiempo que debí haber utilizado estudiando matemática :3

Reviews, por favor.


End file.
